UnderStar Warstale Episode 4: A NYEH Hope (performed by MTT TV)
by Lumps McHumpington
Summary: (Written as a made for TV play) It is a period of civil war, Rebel spaceships striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the ROYAL GUARD. During the battle rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the empire's ultimate weapon, the TRASH CAN, an armored space station with enough power to destroy all of MT.EBOTT... (Star Wars Episode 4 spoilers?)


Understar Warstale: A star wars Screenplay: Episode 4 A NYEH Hope, Part 1/4

It is a period of civil war, Rebel spaceships striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the ROYAL GUARD.

During the battle rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the empire's ultimate weapon, the TRASH CAN, an armored space station with enough power to destroy all of Mt. Ebott.

Pursued by the empire's sinister agents, Princess Alphys races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy.  
(transition)

Pap-3P0: NYEH! THEY'VE SHUT DOWN THE MAIN REACTORS! THEY'LL CAPTURE THE PRINCESS FOR SURE!

A2Dog2: (dogsong)  
(transition)

*wall explodes and a series of Spagetti-Troopers storm through the wall throwing spaghetti everywhere.

Spaghetti-Troopers: WE'RE HERE TO CAPTURE YOU PRINCESS!

*Spaghetti-Troopers shoot a ball of Spaghetti at Princess Alphys which knocks her unconscious.*

All Spaghetti-Troopers: WE CAPTURED YOU, NOW WE'LL BE PROMOTED TO ROYAL GUARD FOR SURE!  
(transition)

PAP-3P0: A2Dog2 WHERE ARE YOU GOING!

A2Dog2: (dogsong)

PAP-3P0: SECRETS MISSION! WOWIE I LOVE SECRETS!

(A2Dog2 leads Pap-3P0 to the escape capsule)

PAP-3P0: WOWIE! IT FEELS LIKE WE'RE GOING SO FAST! THIS IS LIKE MY RACE CAR DREAM BUT WITH OUT THE RACE CAR AND I'M IN SPACE!

A2Dog2: (dogsong)  
(transition)

Spaghetti-Troopers: LORD ASGORE I HAVE CAPTURED A HUMAN! DOES THIS MEAN I GET PROMOTED?!

Darth Asgore: Now now, one thing at a time, Let's find those stolen plans that are aboard this ship, in the meantime would anyone like a cup of tea?

Rebel Trooper Papyrus: WOWIE! FREE TEA?!

Darth Asgore:NONE FOR THE ENEMY! (Asgore force chokes Rebel soldier Papyrus until he turns to dust, that dirty brother killer...)

(Spaghetti-Troopers escort Princess Alphys to Lord Asgore)

Princess Alphys: Lord Asgore umm... The imperials senate aren't gonna be happy about this and stuff... If the-

Darth Asgore: Don't act surprised you weren't on a MERCY mission you were spying, now let's all sit down and enjoy a cup of tea and discuss what you did with those plans you stole.

Princess Alphys: umm... I don't know what you're talking about...

Darth Asgore: No you're a rebel. Take her away.

Spaghetti-Troopers: NYEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!

Spaghetti-Trooper: WE CAN'T FIND THOSE PLANS, DOES THAT MEAN I'M NOT GETTING PROMOTED?

Darth Asgore: Now Now, one day at a time. We did a good job today let's enjoy the rest of it with a nice game of catch

Spaghetti-Troopers: SIR A SHUTTLE WITH NO LIFE FORMS WENT DOWN TO THAT LOCAL PLANET, IT LOOKED KIND OF LIKE A COOL RACECAR!

Darth Asgore: Well I guess I should send someone after it because it probably has those plans. Sorry guys catch is postponed.

Spaghetti-Troopers: NYEH!

(Transitions to Tattooine)

PAP-3P0: WOWIE! WE'RE ON TATTOOINE! NOW FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON WHATSOEVER I'M GOING TO HEAD IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION FROM WHERE YOU'RE GOING A2!

A2Dog2: (Dogsong)

PAP3P0: WOWIE! A TRANSPORT!

(Transitions to A2Dog2 in a canyon)

A2Dog2: (Dogsong)

(ambush of Temmie's pop out)  
Tem: H0I! (Temmie shocks A2Dog2 with some undefined weapon)

(transitions to A2Dog2 on the transport, due to the large number of droids on the transport dogsong overlaps itself into an incomprehensible series of sounds)

PAP-3P0: WOWIE! HELLO A2! IT SURE IS A GOOD THING WE SPLIT UP!

(Transitions to Spaghetti-Troopers in the desert by the abandoned space capsule)

Spaghetti-Trooper: WOWIE! FOOTPRINTS COMING OUT OF THE POD THAT WE CAN CLEARLY SEE IN THIS SANDY DESERT! QUESTION IS HOW DID THEY GET THERE IF THERE WERE NO LIFEFORMS ON SHIP? THIS PUZZLES ME...

All Spaghetti-Troopers: HMM...

Spaghetti-Troopers: OF COURSE! DROIDS!

All Spaghetti-Troopers: OF COURSE!

(transitions to PAP and A2 outside of transport, an incomprehensible series of H0I's echo around)

Aunt Toriel: Frisk my child? We need a droid that can speak Bacchi.

PAP-3P0: WOWIE I SPEAK BACCHI!

Tem: H0I WeLcoM to... TEM SHOP!

(Frisk skywalker points at PAP and A2Dog2)

Tem: ThoS dRoiDs aR 9999G's eaCh

(Frisk flashes a bag of Tem Flakes)

Tem: Hnnn... TeM wAnt Tem fLakes buT nEed MonEy FoR ColLeG... OK DeaL!

(Frisk walks home with the Droids, transition)

Narrator: It's now time for our union regulated break!


End file.
